nickelodeon_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mitchell Van Morgan 8
Mitchell Van Morgan 8 is a platformer videogame, the seventh installment of the Mitchell Van Morgan series, it is also the sequel of Mitchell Van Morgan 7 and the only first and last Mitchell Van Morgan videogame to appear on the Nintendo DS console. It was developed by Tose in association with Artoon and published by THQ only for the Nintendo DS. The games were first released in Japan in late 2006 and internationally in 2007. A special edition version, was released two years later in each region. This videogame is a part of the third generation of the Mitchell Van Morgan video game series, also known as the "advanced generation". the sequel, Mitchell Van Morgan 9, were released for the Nintendo 3DS in 2010 and finally Mitchell Van Morgan 10, were released for the Wii U onward worldwide on November 21, 2016, exactly twelve years to the date of the original Mitchell Van Morgan Remake release date, with the exception of Europe, where it was released on February 25, 2013. Gameplay the gameplay of Mitchell Van Morgan 8, is mostly based on the it's Previous games. Character Gameplay In addition to being able to walk, run, jump, duck and crawl through levels, like most of it's previous titles is likely able to jump on or bump into enemies to knock them over, during which he can pick them up and throw them at other enemies. *Mitchell primarily attacks with kyokushin karate. increases his running speed, He also gains the ability to home in on and destroy a nearby enemy by jumping in midair, however he sinks underwater but can't jump as high (due to him being heavier), and also he uses his MVM Plover technique (Sometimes this technique is sometimes necessary to progress, but can also be used to bypass enemies and hazards.) and in mid-air, Mitchell can perform a powerful foot stomp into the ground to destroy enemies and obstacles underneath him feet first. *Gavin primarily attacks with his Lightsaber. He can swim underwater, fly long distances in the air with his jetpack backpack, also he uses his Gaviegan technique (Sometimes this technique is sometimes necessary to progress, but can also be used to bypass enemies and hazards.) and in mid-air, Gavin can perform a "butt stomp" into the ground which stuns nearby enemies and breaks through blocks underneath him butt first. *Martin primarily attacks with bare-knuckle boxing. He can increases his strength, temporarily glide in the air, attach himself to walls and climb along them using his knuckles. *David primarily attacks with taekwondo. He can increase his lycanthropy, rivals Mitchell's speed by using his white hover skates, attach himself to walls and he can also climb along walls. *Nicholas primarily attacks with punch-and-kick combos. He can jump very high in the air, and ride a snowboard *Carolyn primarily attacks with her professional archery. She can increase her running speed for a short time, she can master her immensely strong spiritual powers. *Jennifer primarily attacks with her giant hammer. She can defend herself using her giant hammer. Plot The plot of the game takes place after the ending of the events from Mitchell Van Morgan 7 and the story begins shortly after Mitchell Van Morgan 7. Still getting defeated by Mitchell Van Morgan again, evil scientist Marquessa still does not know when to take a break when Mitchell and his buddies ruined his plans of conquering the Orange County Skylands like in the last game, He, his wife Genola, his bounty hunter Welton Payne-Smythe and his marquessanik robot army plans a yet another evil scheme to get rid of his arch-nemesis Mitchell once and for all. Until returning from the Orange County Skylands in Mitchell Van Morgan 7, Mitchell and his friends jugged right back home for some rest and relaxation until the The Skysailors from Constant Payne showed up with Kelly as her guidance. After encountering with some close friends, Mitchell heads off to explore new territories with Gavin, Martin, David, Nicholas, Carolyn and Jennifer tagging along to help out. However, the antagonist Marquessa has survived their last encounter at the Orange County Skylands, and has revisited and improved some of his creations from previous games, attempting to get rid of Mitchell as the first part of his new grandiose scheme. Mitchell's battle with Marquessa culminates with Mitchell defeating Marquessa in his new base, the Marquessa Station. Mitchell eventually completes his mission, and faces Marquessa. Mitchell wins the battle and Marquessa runs for his life, swearing that you haven't seen the last of me, Mitchell Van Morgan. The game ends back at the party, with Mitchell winking at the camera. If all seven Power Stones are collected, a brief post-credits cutscene shows a silhouette of Metal Mitchell. Main Hub The main hub of the game is in the uptown Raleighopolis (mostly based on Hillsborough NC) Category:Video Games Category:2009 video games Category:Mitchell Category:Nickelodeon video games Category:THQ games Category:Tose (company) games Category:Side-scrolling platform games Category:Platform games Category:Platformer Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Nintendo DS-only games Category:Video game sequels